


Not exactly sane

by Dreizehn



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to make Lenka and Soma closer, Lindow has Soma invite Lenka on a simple mission so that they can spend more time to together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not exactly sane

**Author's Note:**

> Am I acknowledging Lenka's less than three years to live in this fic, more or less; is Lenka going on missions going to screw him up further? I doubt it, I think just getting his god arc fixed screwed him up because he's going to continue getting the ejections and yadda yadda whether he fights or not he's screwed as long as he has a working god arc I believe.

Soma groans, why does he have to do this. Just because they went on one mission together did not mean he constantly wanted to be around him.

Soma walks to Lenka's room and stops in front of it; it was not locked. It never is, a part of Soma wonders if he even knows how to lock it, he probably doesn't. Lenka looks to be doing something on the terminal. Not searching other people's personal lives again he hopes.

Lenka turns around and _smiles_ at him; it takes a lot of Soma's willpower to not blush, because wow he has a really nice smile. He should smile more often, it's almost a waste. Lenka approaches him and then stops and says, "Soma, did you need something?"

Soma breaks out of his admiration of Lenka's smile and answers him saying, "Lindow wants you to join us on a mission." Now that he thinks about it, even though the terrain they are visiting is big, Lenka is not necessary in the least for the type of mission their doing.

Lindows plotting something.

Lenka appears to be thinking something similar, but he seems to shrug it off as he simply responds, "Okay, I'll get prepared." Soma leaves out immediately afterwards. He does not exactly want to watch Lenka change.

Soma waits in the hall for sometime until Lenka finally steps out into the doorway. Soma frowns from having to wait so long. Even though the conditions of the mission are not particularly anything to be rushed but still, he does not like to drag.

Soma strides up to Lenka and grabs his hand and starts pulling him out. Lenka looks down at their hands and blushes faintly. This was an unexpected pleasantry.

He expected it to stop when they reached the elevator however Soma still does not let go. Soma was too busy trying to figure out why Lindow wants to bring Lenka along to realize he is still holding Lenka's hand.

When the elevator stops Soma pulls Lenka out subconsciously. When he sees Lindow grin at him, or more correctly, grin at his hands, he lets go and frowns at Lindow.

“I brought him,” he says.

Lindow smiles then claps his hands and says, “Good.” He starts heading for the door but stops and looks back at Lenka and says, “Ah I forgot. Soma can give you the mission details.” Lindows smile turns into a grin and Soma looks annoyed in response. Lindow just keeps grinning as he puts his arm around Sakuya’s shoulders whom only sighs.

Soma groans, is really trying to do what he thinks he is?

*******

Soma explains what they are doing while Lenka practices switching his weapons form and Sakuya talks to someone on the phone.

He notices Lenka makes a circle motion with his arm every time he does it. Does that make it easier? Soma wonders. Lenka stops when Soma finishes and leaves his God arc in gun form. He slumps from the weight but seems to be fine.

Soma narrows his eyes at the weapon. “What type is that?”

“Blast.” Lenka answers.

Soma’s face contorts and he looks like he’s remembering something unpleasant as he mumbles, “Ah the same type as Kanon…” He shakes his head then says, “well be careful with that.” He has had way too many bad experience with Blast type guns, but he hopes Lenka knows what he’s doing.

“Alright you three ready? Lenka you’re with Soma, Sakuya you’re coming with me.” He says the last part with a wink and Sakuya rolls her eyes. “This place is big so there’s a lot of ground to cover, so we’re splitting up, but there’s also a lot of dead ends so it’s easy to get cornered. Be extra careful and look out for Aragami before entering any of the closed off areas around the church, because there’s only one exit.”

They all nod their heads then Lindow scratches the back of his head.

“When you find the material or if you encounter a large type aragami converge to the open clearing in the center between the two broken open buildings on the west side, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Lenka answers. Sakuya and Soma stay silent.

Lindow smiles. “Alright let's get this over with. Go search!”

They split up into groups of two. Soma and Lenka head west and immediately arrive at the clearing Lindow said to meet at. Since he decided to remain in gun form he stays behind Soma to support him.

Soma surveys the area before heading into a building with a large gaping hole where a wall used to be, and once inside he sees that there is also a hole in the roof, so this was the area. He turns to Lenka and is about to tell him something, but he senses an Aragami and pulls him into a corner to the side of some rubble.

Lenka almost yelps from the pain of his head hitting the hard wall but Soma both glares at him and places a hand over his mouth.

A majestic looking aragami floats down through the hole and glides over towards the opposite side of the room, and plops down on the ground and starts eating something? Soma has seen the behavior, and he knows how long it generally and how long it takes for them to eat.

Soma removes his hand from Lenka's mouth and Lenka takes a small slow shaky breath. Soma leans in close, too close actually and whispers, "I'm going to bite it, then I want you to grab that material where its eating."

"Is that what we need for the mission?" Lenka mutters. Hoping Soma does not notice how flustered he is, considering this isn't exactly an appropriate moment for such thoughts.

Soma nods then frowns slightly upon noticing Lenka's expression. "Are you okay? Will you be able to do this." He asks. If Lenka couldn't do this he would fare well on his own.

Lenka shakes his head. "I'm fine. I can do it." Lenka says. He rather not disappoint Soma because he was embarrassed in a dangerous situation. Soma smiles and Lenka blushes more in response. He's happy he doesn't notice.

Soma backs away and Lenka takes a breath of relief. Soma sneaks up behind the Sariel and bites it, then he runs out quickly as it chases him. Lenka takes the chance given to him and grabs the item Soma told him to, and pockets the material in his pouch.

Meanwhile Soma dodges the laser the Aragami shoots with ease. Almost like it's second nature. Really in truth it is. He can't count how many Sariel's he's killed over the years. He smacks the Sariel three times and it falls, parts of the wing also breaks. He then bites it again before slashing it and jumping back.

Seeing Soma isn't in the line of fire and that it does not look like the Sariel will immediately get up. Lenka moves in and shoots it twice. The Sariel's eye cracks then it quickly gets up and spins back spraying poison out.

Lenka barrel rolls out of the way the moment it gets up and Soma laughs at the sight, then Lenka quickly defends himself saying, "it's hard to dash with a heavy gun!" Getting flustered in response.

Soma chortles at his defense as he jumps at the Sariel and gives it one last good smack before it falls and dies.

He looks at Lenka with a smile the other has never seen, but his expression quickly returns neutral, maybe even slightly irritated as he says, "we found the material and killed a large type. I'll light the flare to converge." He looks around then crouches down and is about to shoot off a signal.

However at that same time Lenka sees a Zygote fly out from behind the church and start charging a shot at them, or more specifically, Soma. Lenka has no bullets with enough range to shoot it from where he is positioned, so he does the one thing he can.

Lenka discards his God arc and runs at Soma Tackling him out of the way just in time to barely dodge the shot. Lenka's back unfortunately gets singed by the blast and he winces from the pain. He hears another shot shoot off that sounds similar to a laser but nothing hits them. Almost immediately afterwards he hears human footsteps and sighs in relief as he hears Lindow and Sakuya's voices.

Soma stares at him in shock. He didn't see the Zygote and almost got hit. He furrows his brow. He owes Lenka a thanks for this.

Lenka looks at Soma and says, "are you okay?" Soma isn't sure why, maybe because he's in a safer environment, or because he knows Lindow and Sakuya are there but he gets flustered as he nods his head in response to Lenka's question.

Now that his initial concern is dealt with. Lenka notices that his face is very close to Soma's and that just the slightest nudge or slip might make them kiss and he blushes himself. Neither of the two notice Lindow grinning at the scene, or whispering something to Sakuya as she sighs and points her god arc at them. Which finally catches their attention or at least Lenka's.

Soma knows what she's doing. Lenka on the other hand looks confused and slightly scared.

Sakuya shoots and Lenka instinctively turns his head back towards Soma and lurches forward in an attempt to dodge, completely forgetting the consequences of such an action. Headbutting and kissing Soma, catching them both off guard.

The green laser enters Lenka's back goes through Soma's stomach. Of course neither of the two are hurt by it.

Lenka is extremely surprised when he feels refreshed and a comfortable cooling inside when it passes through him, he also notices his back does not hurt as much; if at all. He is so focused on the sudden healing of his wound he almost forgets his lips are still on Soma's.

He jolts back and covers his mouth. "I-" he starts, but is cut off by Lindow clapping. "Alright lovebirds, you got the material so let's go home."

Lenka blushes but Soma only looks away as he murmurs, "says the guy that planned all this." But goes unheard.

They leave after that, and once they're back at the Den Sakuya tells Lenka to apply first aid to his wound just to be safe, then they split ways. Soma stands around with Lenka then turns to face him before he goes onto the elevator and says, "what are you going to do now?"

Lenka scratches his head then says, "I'll probably shower then take Sakuya's advice." He rather be safe than sorry. He doesn't want to make his condition worse than it already is by not listening to Sakuya.

Soma's expression does not change and he simply says, "I'll come see you afterwards." Then he leaves. Lenka is confused but shrugs it off.

*******

About twenty minutes later Soma goes to Lenka's room. He looks like he had just got out of the shower. A towel slung over his shoulder and his hair damp. Lenka blinks and Soma simply stares at him unblinking.

"Hi," Lenka greets cautiously.

"Hey," Soma responds, then walks in and sits on Lenka's bed. Sitting the first aid kit he was holding down. He pats the spot beside himself while staring into his eyes. Lenka stares back and before long he blushes and sits down. Soma moves behind him and says, "take your shirt off."

Lenka complies and is happy Soma can't see his face. Soma applies the first aid onto his back. They don't talk during it, and when Soma is finally done, he does not move.

Lenka puts his shirt back on and glances back at Soma. He thinks about what to say but decides to just say the first thing on his mind. "Uh so that kiss..." He starts, and Soma immediately bursts into laughter. It sounds different from him, but Lenka likes it.

"I expected you to mention it but... I didn't think you would start the conversation like that." Soma leans his head on his fist as he stares at Lenka. "It was an accident, so it didn't really mean anything," Soma says and sees Lenka look a little disappointed. Soma leans in close and places his hand behind his head.

"Soma?" Lenka questions. His face reddening in response.

"We can do one that does have meaning."

"Huh I-"

Soma then grins. "I'm joking of course," he says, then moves away and stands up. "Make sure you get some rest," he says, then leaves the room, leaving a very confused and flustered Lenka to think about what just happened.

 

***BONUS***

Outside. on his way back to his room, Soma encounters Lindow in the hall.

Lindow looks at him like a child that’s trying to find out if they did good as he says, “so how did it go?”

Soma flushes as he turns towards his door and says, “None of your business, you damn scheming idiot!”

“Ah you didn’t go through with it did you?”

“Shut up!” Soma yells as he goes into his room and makes sure it’s lock. He has no interest in that sort of thing, nope definitely not. Besides, it isn’t like any sane person would want to be with someone that was half aragami like him.

At that thought he receives a message on his terminal. He checks and sees it’s from Lenka.

The message reads: _I wouldn’t mind sharing a kiss with you that does have meaning though._

Soma blinks stunned at the message then sighs as he thinks to himself; then again; Lenka isn’t exactly what he would consider a sane person.

**Author's Note:**

> Sariels are a greenish blue flying Aragami that appears in the ova and is also a monster you fight in the game, I actually went and tested just how fast you can beat a Sariel with just you and Soma, and the earliest one you can kill in under three minutes; it only takes a few hits and I was also not using a blast gun which has the highest out put damage so I'm pretty sure I didn't screw up with the fast time they killed it.


End file.
